disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse in video games
Mickey Mouse has starred in so many video games, such as the Magical Quest series and the Kingdom Hearts series, that a whole page is needed to cover his appearances in them. Appearances ''Mickey Mousecapade ''Mickey Mousecapade (released as simply Mickey Mouse in Japan) on the Nintendo Entertainment System marked Mickey's first starring role in a home console video game. In it, he and Minnie embark on a mission to rescue Alice from either the Queen of Hearts (in the Japanese version) or Maleficent (in the American version). The Illusion series On Sega's video game systems, Mickey starred in several games that went with the title Place of Illusion. These include Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive and Master System, Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Game Gear, and World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck on the Genesis. The Magical Quest series Mickey also starred in a trilogy of games produced by Capcom for the Super Nintendo in the mid-1990s. These are The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse in 1993, The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie in 1994, and a third game starring Mickey and Donald, released only in Japan in 1995. All three games were later ported to the Game Boy Advance nine years after their original releases. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Mickey plays a major role in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' video game series as King Mickey Mouse, the king of Disney Castle. He is also one of the characters most strongly affiliated with light, and fights alongside the main protagonist of the series, Sora. In Kingdom Hearts, Mickey disappears, leaving a letter that sends Donald and Goofy to find the keyblade and follow it's bearer. Mickey himself is off venturing for a keyblade of his own, that of the Realm of Darkness, to seal off the Door to Darkness. Along the way, he encounters Riku wandering in the darkness, and begins to forge a friendship with him. He makes his only appearance in the game at the end, when he, along with Sora, close the Door to Darkness. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Mickey is seen trying to help Riku as Riku makes his way up from the basement of Castle Oblivion, battling Organization XIII and the darkness still within him, which continues to appear in the form of Ansem. In the end, Mickey is revealed to have been working with a man named DiZ, who continually posed as Ansem so that Riku could fight the darkness. Together, Mickey and Riku leave Castle Oblivion. Mickey takes a larger role in Kingdom Hearts II, though his appearances are still fairly limited. He appears near the beginning of the game, giving Sora, Donald, and Goofy a pouch with munny, and orders them to take the train to Master Yen Sid's tower. Yen Sid explains that Mickey is out trying to solve and stop the remaining members of Organization XIII. In game, Mickey can appear during certain boss battles at Sora's defeat to help heal Sora. During these battles, Mickey has a few commands that show his strength and light. A past incarnation of Mickey also appears in Timeless River, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy must venture to save Disney Castle at the behest of Queen Minnie. Mickey next appears in Hollow Bastion, where he helps ward off the invasion of Heartless and identifies to Sora the leader of Organization XIII as Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort, who was the apprentice to the real Ansem. Mickey then dives into a portal of darkness in pursuit of Xemans, who taunts the group. Mickey appears again in Twilight Town and explains that inside the mansion was a gateway to the Organization's world. Upon making it to The World That Never Was, Mickey ventures ahead, trying to find Ansem the Wise. With Ansem, Mickey learns about the strength of the will of one's heart, as well as what had happened to Riku while they were separated. Mickey leads the group in their charge against Xemnas, and in the end, celebrates his defeat and Sora and Riku's return to their home. During the credits, Mickey is seen returning to Disney Castle and his sweetheart, Minnie. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep details Mickey's adventures ten years before Kingdom Hearts. First studying under Yen Sid, Mickey stows away with Yen Sid's star shard upon hearing the danger the worlds were in. Along the way, he meets Aqua and Ventus, as well as the villainous Master Xehanort and Vanitas. He helps fight Xehanort with them. After both Ventus and Aqua were lost to Xehanort, Mickey became a dedicated Keyblade wielder to prevent any threat from coming back. Kingdom Hearts coded centers a lot more on Mickey, as he leads an investigation into a mysterious message found in Jiminy's Journal some time after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. He learns about those missing whose hearts are connected to Sora's and, under Master Yen Sid's command, summons Sora and Riku to the Mysterious Tower to take the Mark of Mastery exam. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy oversee Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam along with Master Yen Sid. During Sora and Riku's journey through the Dream worlds, two past incarnations of Mickey appear. Mickey appears as a musketeer in Country of the Musketeers, based off the 2004 movie. Later, he appears as the sorcerer's apprentice in Symphony of Sorcery, based off Fantasia. At one point, Mickey receives a threat from Maleficent that requires that he, Donald, and Goofy return to Disney Castle to save Queen Minnie. Maleficent almost accomplishes her goal of receiving the datascape that Mickey had of the worlds, but is stopped when Lea appears and attacks, giving Queen Minnie enough time to escape. Together with Lea, Mickey and the group return to the Mysterious Tower. Mickey also appears within the sleeping worlds twice, as a musketeer and as the sorceror's apprentice, both of which happened in the past. Mickey leaves the tower once more to rescue Sora and Riku upon learning that Xehanort has returned and had already planned to use the Mark of Mastery exam to capture Sora and Riku. Once facing Xehanort and his new True Organization XIII, Mickey learns Xehanort's plan, and regrets not having noticed it when Maleficent first began capturing the Princesses of Heart in Kingdom Hearts. He also admits he wanted to believe that the fall of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep had put an end to Xehanort. Along with Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Lea, Mickey saves Sora from becoming Xehanort's thirteenth vessel for his new Organization XIII. Mickey is set to return alongside Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in their final stand against Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts III. ''Toontown Online In ''Toontown Online, Mickey is one of the many characters that is based on a real Disney cartoon character. He is also the one that guides you through the character creation if you choose to make your character a boy. He can always be found strolling along in the Toontown Central Playground. Every Halloween, Mickey is always dressed up as a Vampire. ''Epic Mickey ''.]] ''.]] The young, mischievous Mickey Mouse was visiting Yen Sid's workshop when he stumbled upon the model of the Cartoon Wasteland—a world for Disney's forgotten creations, whose king was none other than Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Once discovering the model, not knowing that it was an actual world, Mickey attempts to create a model of himself with Yen Sid's paint. Not knowing that the brush was magic, he continued adding Paint, thus, creating the vile Shadow Blot. Before Yen Sid could return, Mickey tried to covered up his mistake and fled, not knowing that he had caused great devastation in the Wasteland. The Blot, furious and confused, began to rampage through the Wasteland. As Oswald and the Shadow Blot engaged in the Blot Wars for the fate of the Wasteland, Mickey Mouse went on to become a big star, ignorant to what he had done. Years later, after completely forgetting his previous mistake, Mickey was pulled through his mirror and into the now-demented Cartoon Wasteland by the Shadow Blot, landing in Dark Beauty Castle. There, he was strapped to a table by The Mad Doctor, so he could attempt to extract Mickey's heart. After running through a list of torturous devices on his machine, the Mad Doctor used a plunger in order to extract it. However, Mickey easily broke free of the table and faced the Blot. However, upon picking up the magic paintbrush, the Blot and the Doctor fled. Mickey then encountered Oswald, who proceeded to mess with the Doctor's machine, causing it to go haywire and try to kill Mickey. But then, Gremlin Gus appears and helps Mickey shut down the machine. The two of them then escape Dark Beauty Castle, as Mickey learns the power of paint and thinner. Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''.]] Mickey appears in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a meet-and-greet character in three locations: Town Square on Main Street USA, in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle and outside his house in Mickey's Toontown. At the beginning of the game, he gives the player a camera as a gift. He assigns several tasks to the player throughout the game, including helping him complete a photo album for Minnie, assisting him with Toontown's mayor election and locating some missing DVDs. He also participates in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Comprehensive List Starring roles ''.]] '']] In the following games, Mickey appears as a starring playable character. Unplayable roles In the following games, Mickey appears, but is not a playable character. External links * Full list of Mickey Mouse games on MobyGames.com Mickey Mouse in video games Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse